Pourquoi les adultes mentent ?
by Camarade Harmonia
Summary: Une petite Sheikah est retrouvée au Ranche Lon Lon en pleine nuit. Talon l'adopte suite a un concours de circonstance. Quelle est la vérité derrière cette tragique évènement au village Cocorico ?
1. Chapter 1

Plaine d'hyrule - ranche Lon Lon. Dix ans avant les événements d'ocarina of time.

Une petite fille rentrait dans le ranche. Elle avait ses cheveux assez long attaché en tresse, elle avait une longue mèche qui lui masqué une partie du visage. Elle devait avoir a peine six ans. Ses cheveux avaient des taches de sang qui étaient très visible dans sa tignasse blanche. On ne voyait qu'un de ses oeil rouge, on pouvait peu être supposer que l'autre était rouge également. Il faisait nuit, et le propriétaire du ranch venait de finir sa journée. Il remarquait la petite qui titubait a l'entrer de son ranche. Inquieter par les taches de sang dans les cheveux et le visage de cette gamine, il se mit a sa taille, masquant son inquiétude.

"- Tout va bien ?! Qu'est qui c'est passé?! Demandait Talon

\- Mon peuple est mort... _Talon_. Mes amis... Mon papa... Tout le monde... Leurs cris sont insupportable... Ils s'étouffaient et pleuraient"

L'homme fut doublement surprit. Talon reconnaissait les caractéristiques physique et également le style vestimentaire des Sheikah en la petite fille, et en plus elle semblait avoir une couronne d'argent dans les cheveux... La petite princesse des Sheikah? Sa couronne avait fondue, mais pourtant la petite la gardait sur la tête. Et en plus elle connaissait le prénom de Talon alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Une lueur orange était visible sous sa mèche. Talon fit en sorte qu'on puisse voir son autre oeil, et on pouvait voir qu'il était légèrement déformé, et d'une couleur orange. C'était horrible qu'a son âge elle ai vécu tout ça, c'était peu être la dernière survivante de tout son peuple. Talon se demandait surtout pourquoi avoir visé les Sheikah ? Il avait entendu que ce peuple avait toujours été comme des serviteurs de la famille Royale, alors pourquoi s'en prendre a des fidèles Serviteur? Talon savait au fond de lui qu'il ne saurai jamais la réponse, car tout simplement qu'il était isolé des conflits.

"- Tu as mal a l'oeil ?!

\- Non... Je vois tout avec"

La jeune fille commençait a pleurer et a tomber dans les bras de Talon. Il avait entendu dire que les Sheikah voyaient la vérité, il pensait que c'était grâce a leurs yeux qu'il voyaient la vérité, donc il comprenait en quelque sorte la phrase de la petite fille. Le fermier savait également que les Sheikah vivait au village Cocorico, même si il était sans doute pas l'heure adapter, il voulait allez voir ce qui se passait la-bas. Pour qu'une si petite fille soit si loin de chez elle seule pendant la nuit. L'homme prit la petite fille dans ses bras et l'emmena a l'intérieur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il l'emmena jusqu'a Ingo, son collègue.

"- Tu peux garder cette petite fille ? Je dois voir ce qu'il se passe a Cocorico

\- Mh. D'accord, bien sûr que j'en ai envie"

La petite fut déposée doucement sur le sol par Talon. Avant de partir l'homme la regardait dans les yeux. Son oeil orange laissait une sensation bizarre au fermier, il ne savait pas comment expliquer.

"- Comment, tu t'appelles ? Et tu veux savoir ou son tes parents ?

\- Je m'appelle Anar, je veux savoir ou et mon papa, j'ai plus de maman... Et je veux savoir pourquoi les adultes mentent."

Talon fut en quelque sorte perturbé par la fin de la phrase d'Anar. Pas par le fais qu'elle n'avait plus de mère ; cela arrivait que les enfants perdent leurs mères, pour des raisons diverses. L'homme s'en allait de la pièce pour allez a l'écurie et prendre un cheval. Il devait savoir se qui se tramait. Au bout d'une heure a cheval, l'homme arrivait au village Cocorico. Le village était en cendre, et on pouvait voir qu'une femme au milieu du village, qui tenait contre elle des enfants, sans doute mort. Talon courait vers la femme, en se rapprochant, il reconnaissait la femme qui travaillait pour la famille royale d'hyrule : Impa. Avec Anar, il devait qu'avoir deux survivant a ce terrible évènement.

"- Qu'est qui c'est passé ?! Demandait Talon. Vous allez bien ?!

\- An... Anar... Ou est-elle? Demandait Impa

\- Elle est dans mon ranch, elle...

\- Protégez la s'il vous plait, c'est la seule héritière...

\- Je vais vous emmener voir un médecin!"

Talon soulevait Impa, et l'emmenait sur son cheval, il devait allez a la ville près du château pour trouver un médecin. Avant de s'évanouir, la jeune Sheikah avait demandé a Talon qu'il protège Anar, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'emparer de la vérité. Bien sûr, Talon ne comprenait pas, mais il acceptait tout de suite. Il avait entendu dire qu'Impa était la soeur du roi des Sheikah, elle devait vouloir protéger sa nièce. Talon fut questionné par des gardes, pour savoir ce qui s'était passer. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit pour Anar, la version officielle était qu'il avait vu les flammes au loin, et qu'il voulait voir ce qui se tramait. Avec toutes ces histoires, l'homme ne revenu que le lendemain matin au Ranch. La petite sheikah l'attendait assise au sol a l'entrer.

"- Désolé... Il n'y avait qu'une femme, Impa

\- JE VEUX VOIR MA TANTE ! Hurla Anar

\- Tu ne peux pas."

La petite avait un regard vide. Elle avait tout perdu en si peu de temps. Il y avait donc plus rien a sauver la-bas... Elle ne pouvait pas voir sa seule famille. Talon se mit a la taille de l'ancienne petite princesse.

"Anar. Tu ne pourra que la voir quand tu sera adulte d'accord ? Et je pense que tu vas savoir pourquoi les adultes mentent si tu en parles a ta tante"


	2. Chapter 2

Les années s'étaient écoulée. Anar était devenue une belle jeune femme. Elle avait beaucoup aidé Talon dans ses tâches quotidienne, pour le remercier de la gardé chez lui. Il avait également aidé quand Malon était toute petite. Malheureusement, la petite fille ne connaissait pas sa mère, et Anar était sa seule figure féminine. La jeune Sheikah était entrain de s'occuper des chevaux avec Malon. Elles étaient entrain de s'occuper du Cheval d'Anar. La jeune fille devait partir pour le château d'Hyrule, pour voir de la famille de la famille. Talon savait bien que Anar allait voir sa tante, mais ils en avaient pas parler entre eux.

"Anar ? Les gens de ton peuple on tous des cheveux blancs comme toi ?" Demandait Malon.

La petite ne savait pas ce qui s'était passer. Personne ne lui avait dit que ce peuple avait été décimé. Malon n'avait pas l'âge de comprendre ce qui se passait. Anar fit un petit sourire

"- Ca dépend, mais on a soit les cheveux blancs ou les cheveux châtain. Par exemple mon père avait les cheveux châtain! Et ma mère les cheveux blancs. Les cheveux blancs montre l'appartenance a la famille royale par le sang.

\- Et ton oeil orange et tout déformé, ça correspond a quoi ?"

Quand elle était petite, cet oeil est devenue de plus en plus déformé. Anar faisait en sorte que quasiment personne ne le vois. Et pas mal de personne savait que l'oeil de la vérité était transmit chez les Sheikah. Comme ils étaient censé être tous mort, a part Impa, Anar faisait en sorte que personne sache quelle soit une Sheikah. Elle avait caché son oeil avec un cache oeil. Elle répondait quelle ne savait pas comment elle s'était faite ça, quelle a du se faire ça en étant vraiment toute petite.

"tu reviendra au Ranch Anar ? Demandait Malon

-Oui dès que je pourrai ! Dit Anar en montant sur son cheval

\- Ah et papa m'a demandé de te donner ça !"

La petite donnait un sac a la jeune Sheikah. Anar prit le sac en la remerciant. Elle fit signe pour dire quelle partait, et la jeune femme partait a cheval pour allez voir Impa. Durant le voyage, Anar regardait le sac donner par Malon. L'homme qui l'avait accueillit lui avait écrit une lettre. Il avait écrit comme quoi le temps avait passé si vite, et qu'il n'avait pas vu Anar grandir, et qu'il considérait la jeune fille comme son autre petite fille et quelle serai toujours la bienvenue si elle avait besoin. Puis, il avait décrit tout ce qui s'était passé le jour ou il l'avait recueillit, parce qu'il considérait qu'elle devait savoir. Il avait gardé le silence durant toutes ces années parce qu'il la considérait pas assez grande pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et que de toute façon si il aurait menti, elle l'aurait vu avec son oeil. Anar souriait, elle aimait énormément Talon, il était gentil, honnête et il pouvait tout faire pour ses proches. Il espérait simplement que tout se passera bien pour lui. La jeune fille rangeait cette lettre, puis rentrait dans la ville du chateau d'hyrule. Il y avait énormément de personne, comme d'habitude. Elle voyait du coin de l'oeil des Gerudo essayé de draguer des Hyliens. Anar se demandait pas si Malon était pas une jeune gerudo aussi, du moins sa mère. Elle n'en n'avait jamais parler a Talon, mais elle se souvenait qu'une jeune Gerudo était venu au Ranch, ca serai pas impossible aux yeux d'Anar. La jeune femme se rapprochait du château et fut vite arrêté par des gardes.

"- Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ! Affirma l'un d'entre eux

\- Je suis la pour voir Impa ! Répondit Anar. J'ai une lettre écrite de sa main pour prouver !"

La jeune sheikah cherchait la lettre et la montrait au gardes. Les deux gardes lisaient, puis ils débattaient pour savoir si c'était une vraie lettre ou non écrite par Impa. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexions, les deux gardes laissait passer Anar, mais ils l'accompagnaient jusqu'au jardin ou était souvent Zelda et Impa. Anar avait du quitter le dos de son cheval, parce quelle ne pouvait pas être bien plus grande que la princesse Zelda. Il fallait que la petite princesse puisse voir le visage d'Anar.

"Impa ! Vous avez de la visite !"

Impa levait ses yeux, elle était entrain de regarder Zelda. Cela faisait des années quelle n'avait plus vu Anar, elle lui avait donner une lettre avant quelle s'enfuit de Cocorico, c'est a dire il y a dix longues années. C'était devenue une belle jeune femme, elle ressemblait beaucoup a la soeur d'Impa. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire

"Vous pouvez nous laissez ?"

Les gardes partaient tout les deux sans rechigner. Anar se rapprochait d'Impa et lui fit un câlin. La jeune princesse ne comprenait pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Mais, elle réalisait que c'était forcément la nièce d'Impa. Il ne restait plus que ces deux la chez les Sheikah. Zelda ne savait pas dans les détails ce qui s'était passé, mais, elle savait qu'il n'y avait quasiment plus de Sheikah.

"-C'est Anar ? Demandait Zelda

\- Oui, C'est elle !

\- Princesse"

Anar se mit a genoux devant Zelda. La jeune femme avait toujours entendu quelle devait respecté la princesse d'Hyrule. C'était son père qui lui avait toujours répété ça. Zelda demandait a Anar de se relevé. Elle obéissait.

"- Vous voulez que je vous laisse? Demandait Zelda

\- Va voir votre père, et dites lui que je m'entretiens avec quelqu'un de mon village, ne dites pas que c'est Anar"

Zelda fit un signe positif de la tête. La jeune princesse ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais les deux survivantes devaient être très discrète. Mais, elle pensait qu'un jour Impa allait lui dire pourquoi elles devaient faire attention a ça. Impa et Anar attendait que la petite s'éloigne

"Alors... Je peux savoir ce qui s'était passé a Cocorico il y a 10 ans maintenant ?" Demanda Anar


	3. Chapter 3

Impa me savait, elle savait que tôt ou tard, Anar allait revenir dans sa vie pour demander des comptes. La protectrice de Zelda espérait seulement que la jeune Sheikah n'allait pas mal réagir. Impa réfléchissait même pas quelques secondes, et tout revenait comme un flash. Elle se revoyait en train de courir avec sa soeur pour essayer de la mettre en sécurité avec Anar. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas marcher. Impa avait juste réussi a sauver Anar. Impa savait que le plus important était la survie d'une des deux filles du couple royale. Malheureusement, l'autre petite fille était morte.

"tu te souviens le de la journée blanche ?"

La journée blanche était une journée sacrée chez les Sheikah, de se fait, ils s'enfermaient tous dans un endroit qui était sous l'actuel puits de Cocorico. La journée blanche était une journée ou une des divinités Sheikah serai née.

"oui...?"

Anar était loin d'être stupide. Elle comprenait bien la ou voulait aller Impa. La jeune fille se souvenait que lorsque les événements s'étaient passés, elle était dans la salle ou se déroule les cultes, avec son père et sa mère. Elle et sa soeur aidaient leurs deux parents a préparer la salle de cérémonie.

"Ils nous ont attaqués a ce moment la."

Anar revoyait elle aussi la scène. La jeune fille était près de sa mère quand elle avait vu deux soldats arrivés dans la salle pour tirer sur sa petite sœur et son père. C'était sans doute les deux premières personnes qui étaient dans leurs champs de vision. Cela avait malheureusement donner le temps a la mère d'Anar de s'enfuir avec sa fille. Anar se rappelait encore très bien de la scène, elle en voulait encore a ces deux personnes.

"Midona..."

Midona était la petite sœur d'Anar. C'était normalement elle qui aurait du prendre le pouvoir chez les Sheikah. C'était la plus jeune fille du couple royale qui prenait le pouvoir dans ce peuple. Anar étant la plus âgée, elle aurait du être la conseillère de sa sœur.

"Ils... Qui ils sont ? "

Même si Anar avait une idée des personnes qui avaient commandité tout ca, elle voulait entendre le nom exact. Et surtout de la bouche d'Impa. Un silence se fit entendre, il était impossible de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé. Impa semblé se retenir de dire le nom de la personne qui était a la tête de tout. Par honte surtout. Elle avait honte d'être aussi proche de la personne qui avait fait ça. Mais, elle n'avait pas eu le choix... Même en expliquant tout ça, Anar n'aurait pas comprit ça. Impa comprenait que la jeune fille était emplie de haine, mais, l'histoire était bien plus compliqué que ça.

"- Dit... Ce... Fichu... Nom. Ordonna Anar

\- Tu le sais bien, ça sers a rien !

\- JE VEUX L'ENTENDRE DE TA BOUCHE ! Hurla Anar"

Cela se voyait qu'Anar se retenait de sauter pour attaquer Impa. Les cicatrices du passé étaient encore très présente et encore ouvertes. Impa pensait même qu'Anar pensait même a tuer la personne qui avait fait ça. Impa ne savait pas si elle en serai capable, mais au moins elle y pensait. La Sheikah qui était maintenant dans le clan des hyliens murmurait le prénom et nom du roi d'Hyrule. Anar commençait a rire. Son rire pouvait donner peur. Au bout de quelques seconde, elle s'arrêtait.

"Enfin, tu avoues. Tu assumes d'avoir été chez les traîtres !"

C'était connu : les Sheikah avaient toujours eu un lien particulier avec les Hyliens, et plus particulièrement avec la famille Royale. C'était pour ça qu'Anar avait un discours très extrême quand elle parlait de cette famille.

"Ils pensent que c'est nous les traîtres, mais... C'est eux... Pourquoi ils ont tuer notre peuple ? Tu l'sais hein? Fait pas genre"

Impa fit un signe de la tête, tout en regardant par terre. Elle savait que de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas mentir a Anar, il suffisait juste que la jeune fille retirer son cache oeil pour voir toute la vérité. Impa hésitait a le dire. Parce quelle avait pas toute l'histoire, qu'une partie des informations, donc Quoi qu'elle dise ; Anar ne sera pas satisfaite.

"- Oui.

\- Je sais aussi, je crois, pas la peine d'épiloguer"

Anar partait très vite, tout en veillant a prendre son cheval. La jeune fille semblait être très en colère. Impa semblait être triste d'avoir pas pu calmer la rage d'Anar. Mais, cette jeune fille semblait être tellement remontée - A juste titre -, que la moindre explication n'aurai jamais été suffisante. Impa ne disait rien, elle regardait seulement sa Nièce partir. La jeune femme espérait qu'Anar n'allait pas faire de trop grosse bêtises... Surtout que le mal commençait a apparaître dans ce monde, Impa avait peur qu'elle le rejoigne dans sa soif de vengeance. Au bout de cinq minutes, Impa rejoignait Zelda, qui était dans sa chambre entrain de lire sur les légendes Hyrule, elle était assise sur son lit. La petite princesse regardait dans les yeux Impa. Cela se voyait que la Sheikah était perturbée. Zelda n'avait pas très bien entendue ce qui se passait ; elle n'avait qu'entendu des cris inaudible

"- J'espère que votre Nièce va pas faire de betises. Avoua Zelda

\- Pareillement... La colère est très mauvaise conseillère. Il faut jamais se laisse guidé par cette mauvaise émotion.

\- Dit... Pourquoi on vous a attaqué ? Demanda Zelda

\- Vous savez..."

Impa s'assit, pour regarder Zelda dans les yeux

"- Déjà, vous n'y etes pour rien princesse, donc ne vous incluez pas dedans. Puis... Votre grand père et votre père étaient tout les deux jaloux du père d'Anar.

\- Ils ont juste attaqué pour une histoire de Jalousie ? QUestionna Zelda

\- En quelque sorte, parce que le père d'Anar avait réussi a faire en sorte qu'un de ses yeux vois la vérité et que ça soit génétique...

\- Comment ça... La vérité ?

\- Dès que quelqu'un mens, il le voyait. Fit Impa. Dès qu'il y avait un chemin caché, il le voyait, dès qu'il lisait quelque chose qui a été réécrit dans les livres d'histoires, il le voyait. Le père d'Anar ne voulait pas du tout donner cette connaissance a la famille royale. Et il a vu des choses horrible se passer et il a voulu arrêté tout contacte avec votre grand père et votre père. Et ce fut le prétexte de la grande guerre d'Hyrule. La version officielle, celle que tu peux lire dans les livres d'histoire ou l'histoire qui arrange votre père c'est de dire que nous nous sommes rebeller. Avoua Impa


	4. Chapitre4

Anar était partie a toute vitesse du château, en rage. Elle remuait encore ce qu'il s'était dit entre Impa et elle. Elle n'acceptait pas qu'un membre de sa famille puisse avoir rejoins l'ennemie.

« Tu vas me le payé Impa » répétait-elle

La sheikah se dirigeait vers le sud. Elle se souvenait quelle avait vu un homme il y a quelques années, il lui avait dit d'aller le voir si elle voulait savoir la vérité sur ce qui s'était passée pour son clan ce jour-là. Enfin, elle allait savoir la vérité du roi des Gerudo. La jeune femme arrivait au bout d'une petite heure a la cité du désert. Elle fut accueillie par deux vieille sorcière ; Koume et Kotake. Elles semblaient heureuses de voir la jeune femme.

« Venez ! Notre roi vous attend ! Suivez nous princesse Sheikah. »

Bien sûr, cette rencontre avait été millimétré pour qu'Anar baisse sa garde et fasse confiance a Ganondorf Anar fut emmené dans une salle de trône très sombre et incroyablement vide. En vérité, avant que la jeune Sheikah arrive dans la pièce, il n'y avait que Ganondorf dedans. Il fit seulement un signe de la main et les jumelles partirent de la pièce sans un bruit.

« - Enchanté, je n'aurai jamais cru que j'allais rencontrer une des dernières Sheikah. Affirma Ganondorf

\- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais aussi en vie ? Officiellement il n'y a que ma tante qui est en vie »

En effet, personne n'avait chercher à comprendre, ni à chercher des survivants après le drame chez les Sheikah. Peu être qu'Impa avait menti ce jour-là, pour protéger Anar.

« - Ma mère connaissait vos parents, et elle savait qu'il y avait deux filles et pas qu'une seule

\- Je vois »

La jeune fille retirait sont cache-œil et fixait le roi. Alors, ça ressemblait a ça l'œil qui voyait la vérité ? Ganondorf enviait ce pouvoir. Et c'était la raison principale de l'intérêt qu'il portait a cette sheikah, un tel pouvoir était utile et pouvait l'aider grandement dans ses plans.

« - ça ne vous dérange pas que j'utilise ça durant l'entretiens ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je l'aurai aussi utilisé à votre place »

Cet œil était également la raison pour laquelle Ganondorf avait essayé de tout prévoir en avance. Il fallait bien choisir ses mots pour contrer ce pouvoir. Il ne savait pas si cela allait fonctionner, mais il fallait bien essayer. Ganondorf expliqua alors la raison de la jalousie du roi d'hyrule envers son père, l'existence d'un royaume des ombres qui est sans doute la ou certaines personnes de son peuple devait être.

« - Et d'après ton père, il a vu quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas voir, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait arrêté ses accords avec la famille royale d'Hyrule.

\- Il a vu quoi ? Demandait Anar

\- Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne sais pas. Il n'en a pas parler dans ses écrits. »

Anar réfléchissait à propos de tout ce quelle venait d'entendre. Cela faisait énormément d'information d'un coup, trop même. Il fallait avouer, Anar était contente qu'elle en sache un peu plus sur cette journée et ce qui s'était passée avant. Etant trop jeune a l'époque, elle savait qu'il lui manquait énormément d'information sur le contexte de cette trahison.

« - Si tu veux te venger, rejoins mes rangs, tu vas pouvoir t'occuper du roi actuel d'Hyrule.

\- Je vais réfléchir a votre proposition. Je reviendrai vers vous dès que j'aurai ma réponse, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. »

Ganondorf ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il sentait que la jeune princesse était convaincue par ce qui s'était dit. La jeune femme s'inclinait devant l'homme et s'en allait. Il y avait deux choses qu'il faisait quelle n'avait pas accepter tout de suite. La première, s'était qu'elle avait toujours fait cavalier seule, donc pour elle, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour se débrouiller. Et la deuxième étant le fait que même si elle avait vu qu'il disait la vérité, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec son discours. C'était une intuition, Anar ne savait pas expliquer d'où ça venait.

La jeune Sheikah montait sur son cheval, puis s'en allait du désert. Elle allait voir maintenant l'arbre Mojo, peut-être qu'il pourrait délivrer des précieux conseils à la jeune fille. Et comme il était loin de l'histoire, peut-être qu'il avait un regard un peu plus neutre sur la chose. Contrairement a son premier voyage vers le désert, Anar avait voyager plus lentement vers la forêt. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir encore mieux a la discussion. La nuit allait tombée lorsqu'elle arrivait a la forêt Kokiri.

« LINK T'AS PAS TON MOT A DIRE, T'AS PAS DE FEE ! DONC T'ES PAS UN VRAI KOKIRI »

Anar ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ça. Le peuple de la forêt était encore comme des enfants, ils étaient connu pour être des éternels enfants. C'était sans doute pour ça que les Kokiri étaient toujours les seuls qui n'interagissaient pas en cas de conflit, ils voyaient ces conflits sans doute comme des problèmes d'adultes. Anar les enviait. Elle enviait le fais qu'ils ne cherchaient jamais le conflit et que tout le monde s'en fichait d'eux. Et ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal. Si tout le monde réagissait comme eux, il n'y aurait jamais eu de guerre ou autre. Anar attendait que la petite dispute se calmait avant de s'aventurer dans la forêt. Lorsqu'elle n'entendait plus de bruit, elle rentrait et remarquait un grand groupe d'enfant qui entourait deux jeunes garçons.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Tout le monde sursautait, et regardèrent Anar. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire et cela se voyait qu'ils se retenaient de courir pour s'enfuir.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis la pour voir le vénérable arbre mojo ! » Affirma Anar


	5. Chapter 5

Mido avait emmener la jeune Sheikah vers le protecteur des Kokiri tout en lui expliquant que c'était lui le chef des Kokiri. Il s'était dit qu'elle ne les avait pas attaqué, donc il fallait faire en sorte qu'elle a ce quelle veut. La jeune fille était assise devant le vénérable arbre mojo. Elle était en tailleurs tout en écoutant ses sages paroles. Elle avait quasiment une entière confiance en lui ; il avait vu pas mal de chose avec son grand âge, et il avait plus de recule sur les choses que n'importe qui. Anar lui expliquait la situation quelle vivait, entre son envie de venger son peuple, ce que Ganondorf lui avait dit, sur le fait qu'il pouvait l'aider a se venger.

"- Tu lui fais confiance ? Demandait l'arbre Mojo

\- J'en sais rien. Avouait Anar. Il sort de nul part, et je pense qu'il joue pour avoir ma haine envers les Hyalines pour avoir mon oeil. Et il paraissait dire sa vérité quand il me parlait. C'est ça qui me fait me poser des questions sur lui. "

L'arbre Mojo se disait que c'était déjà bien quelle avait le recule pour savoir quelle pouvait être manipulé par des gens. Il réfléchissait un peu sur quoi dire. Il avait pas encore eu ses rêves sur Ganondorf donc, il n'avait pas d'idée sur le fais qu'il soit réellement mauvais ou non. Mais, le témoignage de la jeune fille permettait d'avoir plus d'information sur le roi des gerudo.

"Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'ai aucune autre information sur cet homme. Comme tu l'as dit, il n'a fait aucun bruit durant des années, cela peu caché quelque chose en effet. Donc, je peux pas vraiment te dire mon ressenti. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de continué a te faire confiance si tu ne le sens pas apte a être un allier refuse. Mais sache qu'il peu filtré ses paroles pour te dire que la vérité pour te faire adhéré a sa façon de pensé"

Les anciens rois Gerudo étaient connu pour être très stratège. Et comme Ganondorf a été élevé par les nourrices du dernier roi du désert, il est peu être comme lui. Et surtout qu'avec la guerre d'unification d'hyrule, les Hyliens s'étaient fait deux ennemis notables : les survivants des Sheikah et les Gerudo. Les Gerudo étaient peu être moins violente dans leurs pensées que l'unique Sheikah survivante, vu quelles avaient besoins le peuple des Hyliens pour pouvoir avoir des enfants, il y avait quand même une certaine haine en vers ce peuple.

"Bien."

Anar était en quelque sorte un peu déçue. Elle s'attendait a une réponse un peu plus clair de la part du vénérable arbre Mojo. Voyant la déception sur le visage de la jeune fille. L'arbre pris quelques secondes avant de dire quelque chose pour la rassurer.

"- Je te fais confiance sur ton Ressentis, ton père avait toujours été quelqu'un avec un bon recule sur les choses. Pour le peu que je t'ai vu, tu ressembles a ton père pour ça.

\- Merci. Mais ma venue ici n'était pas que lié a ce Gerudo. C'est a propos de quelque chose que j'avais lu dans un livre chez ma tante a Cocorico. Avoua Anar. Et je voulais savoir si c'était possible.

\- Quelle chose as-tu vu ?

\- J'avais lu qu'il existait un royaume de l'ombre, un royaume ou était envoyer les bannis et ceux qui ne pouvaient plus faire parti du royaume d'Hyrule

\- Exact, c'est le royaume du crépuscule. Affirma l'arbre.

\- Oui, je voulais savoir si les la famille royale d'hyrule pourrait utiliser leurs magie pour ça. Parce qu'il faut utilisé une magie très puissante pour ouvrir un portail vers se monde, je me suis dis que les Hyalines pouvait faire cela.

\- Oui ils le peuvent leurs magies viennent des déesses donc elle est assez puissante. Répondit L'arbre. Tu penses qu'ils l'ont fait pour ton peuple le jour ou votre peuple est tombé ?

\- Selon moi, on a pas pu tous disparaître en une nuit. Fit Anar. C'est pour ça que je me posais la question."

C'était pas faux. L'arbre mojo ne savait pas du tout si ils l'avaient effectivement fait. Mais, c'était malheureusement crédible. Il s'était peu être dit que cela faisait du bien a Anar de savoir que même si ses frères et soeurs étaient exilé, ils étaient pour une majeur partie d'entre eux encore en vie.

"Comme tu sais, mon peuple et moi nous sommes loin de ce qui se passe, donc, je ne suis pas au courent de ce qui peu se passer par la. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est possible."

Ana fit un signe positif de la tête, puis se levait tout en remerciant l'arbre Mojo d'avoir répondu a ses interrogations. Elle y voyait un peu plus clair maintenant. Même si elle n'avait pas de réponse clair, au moins, selon elle, la jeune fille avait plus d'éléments pour réfléchir. Elle s'en allait de la forêt en prenant son cheval, elle se mit sur son dos, et décidait d'aller voir les Gorons, ils avaient peu être besoin d'aide pour faire quelque chose. Elle avait commencé a faire un peu les liens pour tout le monde pour pouvoir se faire connaître et avoir un peu d'argent. Et cela permettait de ne pas avoir la tête totalement dans les affaires trop sérieuses dans lesquelles elle était. Cela permettait d'avoir une pause et y réfléchir plus tard a tête reposer. Il fallait pas faire de bêtises pour ce genre de choses car la moindre erreur pouvait faire tout basculer et elle risquait de se faire de nombreux ennemis si elle privilégiait un camp plutôt qu'un autre.


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'Anar faisait des allées et retours entre toutes les tribus du pays. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs s'était rendue compte que cela faisait des années et des années qu'elles ne s'était plus poser quelque jours au village Cocorico. Elle y passait juste quelques minutes pour pouvoir aller voir les gorrons. Elle s'était dit que c'était une bonne chose de rester quelques temps la-bas. Anar avait du mal a se dire que maintenant c'était un village d'Hylien maintenant, que toute trace de son peuple avait été effacé. Mais, le détail qui perturbait le plus Anar, c'est qu'ils avaient laisser intacte le puit, comme a l'époque. La jeune femme avait décidé d'y aller de nuit pour voir un peu ce qu'il restait de cet endroit. Elle avait mit sont cache oeil pour voir ce qu'il restait, puis elle allait retirer pour pouvoir voir s'il y avait des choses cachées dans les lieux. La jeune femme arrivait alors dans le puit, c'était une partie des lieux qu'elle avait connu quand elle était petite. Anar pensait après aller voir le temple de l'ombre. Elle traversait le mur, puis commençait a marcher dans les longs couloirs. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Anar sentait comme une présence vers elle. C'était indescriptible. Comme si... Une personne essayait de l'interpeller, mais sans quelle puisse le voir. Pour avoir le coeur net, Anar retirait son cache oeil, et elle remarquait a côté d'elle un homme. Un sheikah pour être exact. Il avait les yeux rouge, les cheveux gris. Il portait de plus la tenue que ce peuple portait pendant le jour blanc. Anar reconnaissait l'homme

"- Edward ?! S'exclama Anar

\- Prin... Princesse Anar ?! Vous me voyez enfin ?! "

L'homme s'agenouillait devant la jeune femme. Elle demandait a l'homme de se relever. Cela se voyait qu'il était si heureux de la voir. Anar était aussi très heureuse de le voir. Edward était le bibliothécaire et il s'occupait également de noté tout ce qui se passait chez les Sheikah. La jeune princesse passait pas mal de son temps libre a lire tout les livres qu'il avait pu trouvé.

"Comment ça se fait qu'il y a que vous qui est ici en forme de fantôme? Questionna Anar"

La question fatidique. Il fallait s'y attendre. Edward était assez proche du père d'Anar, donc il savait très bien ce qui lui été passé pour qui se passe une chose si terrible. L'homme fixait un petit moment la jeune princesse. Il essayait seulement de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer ça. Mais il ne savait pas comment expliqué convenablement.

" J'ai scellé mon esprit ici. Affirma Edward. Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire princesse. Je pense qu'il serai préférable d'aller dans la bibliothèque."

L'homme commençait a se diriger vers une pièce. La jeune princess le suivait tout en regardant au sol. Elle voyait des cranes et des ossements... C'était donc son peuple ? Son peuple était sous des pieds maintenant. Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment toutes les personnes d'un même peuple soit tous mort en une nuit. Au bout de quelque petite minutes de marches, les deux Sheikah se retrouvèrent dans une pièce sombre, avec des longues rangées de livres. Anar fut dérouté : il n'y avait plus beaucoup de livre

"J'ai essayé de sauver tout ce que j'ai pu. Ils voulaient tous bruler. Mais, il y a qu'un livre qui nous intéresse"

Edward dirigeait Anar vers une trape. La princesse l'ouvrit et tentait de trouver le dit livre. Elle le trouvait au bout de quelques minutes. Anar et s'assit. Elle soufflait sur le livre car il était couvert de poussières. Lorsqu'elle pu enfin lire ce qui était sur la couverture elle lu a haute voix :

"- Les Twillis et le monde du crepuscule ? Fit étonner Anar. C'est quoi les Twillis ?

\- Il faut savoir qu'on ne né pas forcement Twillis. On peu le devenir. Ce son le peuple des Bannis, la seule fois qu'il y a eu des twillis c'était parce que certaines personnes on voulu s'emparer de la triforce.

\- ... Mais... on a jamais voulu s'emparer de la triforce, si ?"

Elle avait très bien comprit ou il voulait en venir. Edward expliquait alors que le père d'Anar avait vu quelque chose se produire chez la famille royale d'Hyrule. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu dire quoi exactement, tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que c'était en lien avec la triforce. Et le plan du père d'Anar était de faire semblent de vouloir s'emparer de la triforce pour pouvoir que les hyliens puisse mieux la protéger. Il commençait a aussi expliquer que quelques fois on pouvait voir le peuple du crepuscule dans leurs monde, pendant des périodes sombres de guerre. Une période comme celle que le monde vivait actuellement.

"- ... Et Midona a survécu, elle est aussi dans se monde. Conclu Edward.

\- Elle a du tellement souffrir... Fit Anar."

La sheikah ayant échappée a cette tragédie espérait qu'elle puisse revoir sa petite soeur, même un court instant. Edward se doutait de ce quelle espérait. C'était normal, c'est sa famille.

"- Je pense que tu vas peu être la revoir au temple de l'ombre, tu sais au cimetière.

\- Je comptais y aller de ce pas ! Anar se levait d'un bon. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Ma mission est terminée.

\- Comment ça?!"

Edward disparut lentement. Anar ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Maintenant, ce qui restait d'Edward était des vieux manuscrit écrit dans une langue que seul deux personnes pouvaient lire dans le monde. Selon Anar, la pire des choses et qu'on ne puisse plus se souvenir d'une personne après sa mort. Anar essayait d'essuyer ses larmes, puis s'en allait avec le livre. Elle devait aller voir le temple de l'ombre.


	7. Chapter 7

Anar s'était rendu dans le temple de l'ombre. Cela faisait des années quelle avait jamais réussi a trouvé le courage a mettre un pied dans ce temple. Elle avait lu une partie du livre sur la route, pour savoir a quoi ressemblait les twillis. Alors... Une partie de son peuple était banni ? Anar pensait que son père avait jamais pensé a une représailles pareil. Il avait sans doute pensé qu'il serai la seule personne avec son groupe a être puni pour s'être rebeller. Elle ferma son livre lorsqu'elle n'arrivait plus a lire. Elle avait oublié a quel point l'endroit était sombre. Elle avait également remit son cache-oeil. Elle voulait pas attiré l'attention pour les hyliens qui habitaient au village cocorico. Elle arrivait maintenant dans une pièce en ruine, il y avait une table cassée, un lit retourné, des livres envoyés dans toute la pièce. Anar se sentait triste de voir l'endroit comme ça. Elle s'était dit que peu être qu'il y avait un ou plusieurs membre de sa famille ici. Elle senti quelque chose sous son pied, comme si quelque chose se cassait sous son pied. Elle baissa la tête, elle vit une photo dans un cadre. La vitre était cassé, mais on voyait bien la photo. La jeune femme prit la photo dans ses main. Il y avait deux petites filles sur la photo, avec les deux parents d'Anar. La petite fille avec Anar était une petite rousse. On s'était toujours demandé d'ou venait les cheveux roux de Midona. Cela devait être peu être une ancêtre des deux jeunes filles qui devait être Gerudo. La Sheikah retirait son cache-oeil pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un avec elle. Elle remarquait une jeune femme qui lisait un livre au sol. Elle ressemblait ce que devrai être un Twillis. C'était une jeune femme rousse. Elle semblait être surprise de voir Anar. Cette dernière plissa les yeux.

" Mi... do... na? C'est toi ? "

Même si elle avait prit quinze ans facilement de plus, Anar pouvait reconnaître sa soeur, quelque soit la forme quelle aurai pu prendre. Mais Anar avait un immense doute. Elle avait trop apprit d'un coup pour accepter directement tout ce qui se passait. Midona était surprise. C'était... Anar...? Elle avait survécue ? Elle avait toujours pensé que sa soeur n'y avait pas survécue.

"A... Anar tu me vois?"

Midona se retenait de pleurer. Elle se levait d'un coup et se rapprochait de la Sheikah. Elle voulait lui faire un câlin mais Anar repoussait légèrement la jeune femme.

" Prouves-moi que tu es Midona." Fit Anar

Midona montrait qu'elle avait un bracelet de cheville, Ana reconnaissait ce bracelet ; c'était elle même qui avait fait ce bracelet pour Midona, pour un de ses anniversaires. Anar avait passer des heures a le faire, surtout pour essayé de faire en sorte que Midona puisse l'agrandir pour quelle le garde même en grandissant.

" - T'as de la chance d'avoir cet oeil. Avoua Midona. J'aurai voulu l'avoir, mais tu as hérité de papa, et pas moi.

\- Désolée, je te pensais morte... Fit Anar. Je te le donne quand tu veux.

\- On est deux alors. Midona Rigolait. Je te pensais morte, vu que Maman et moi nous sommes dans le monde du crepuscule.

\- Et papa ? Demandait Anar

\- Son esprit en rage et est rester dans la pièce ou il jouait de la musique. Répondit Midona. J'ai pas réussi a le voir, vu que j'ai pas l'oeil de vérité. Il doit vouloir se venger. Et j'ai pas le temps maintenant que je suis princesse.

\- Princesse du crépuscule ?

\- Oui, vu qu'il y a que des ancien Sheikah pour le moment.

\- Ah. Alors on est deux princesses, mais moi je suis juste princesse avec une seule autre personne.

\- Impa ? Demandait Midona

\- Exactement."

Un petit silence s'installa. Puis Midona cherchait quelque chose derrière elle. Elle donna a Anar un petit miroir a sa grande soeur. Midona expliqua alors que c'était le miroir du crepuscule, quelle en avait deux justement pour si jamais elles se re-croisait, pour pouvoir être dans le même monde. Grâce a la magie des Sheikah, Anar pouvait l'utilisé. La plus âgée expliquait alors quelle allait sans doute les rejoindre quand elle savait que leurs père allait être apaisé. Midona fit un petit sourire.

"- D'accord. Je t'attend, Maman sera contente de savoir que tu es en vie.

\- Embrasse la de ma part. Déclara Anar. Et dit lui que je suis en forme aussi !

\- Pas de soucis. Et si tu vois papa hésite pas a lui dire ça aussi, si il retrouve la raison. "

Midona disparut dans son miroir. Anar était si contente de voir sa soeur ! Elle était sûre de la voir ici. Anar n'aimait pas ce pessimisme de Midona. Mais c'était vrai, maintenant il fallait calmer son père. Il devait être fou de rage maintenant, que son peuple soit pour lui mort. Il devait être devenu un monstre ronger par la haine. Anar pensait quelle pouvait le calmer. Il fallait trouver un moyen de le calmer. Peu être que revoir une de ses filles pourrai l'apaisé ? Elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée.

"Papa j'arrive !"

La jeune femme allait descendre dans le temple pour pouvoir calmer son père. Elle priait en elle même pour pouvoir réussir. Anar était déterminée.


	8. Chapter 8

Anar était descendue jusqu'au sous-sol du temple qui l'avait vu grandir. Elle entendait des cris de souffrance a chaque pas qu'elle faisait ici. La jeune femme ne savait pas du tout si c'était ses souvenirs qui remontaient ou alors si c'était lié a son oeil. Elle fixait longuement la porte, en hésitant presque a y rentrer. Qu'est qu'était devenu son père ? Avait-il encore sa raison ? Pouvait-il encore la reconnaître ? Ces questions allaient être sans réponses si elle restait la, comme une idiote devant cette porte en pierre. Anar ne savait même plus a quand remontait la dernière fois ou elle avait franchie cette porte. Elle respirait un grand coup, puis rentrait. Elle passait sans problème les petits îlots de pierres disséminé dans la pièce, puis, une fois le trou atteint, elle se laissait tombé pour atteindre la pièce ou devait être son père. Anar rebondit contre la toile qui servait de bongo. Ce détail n'avait pas changé. Par contre, Anar remarquait qu'autour de cet instrument, il y avait une eau verdâtre, Anar se demandait même si ce n'était pas cette eau étrange qui contiendrait la magie qui a maudit son père. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, quelle senti une menace, sans réfléchir, Anar se mit en boule. Lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose s'était cogné contre un mur, elle se relevait. La jeune sheikah fixait là ou elle avait entendu le bruit. C'était une main, une main trop grande pour être celle d'un humain. Et surtout, cette main était détachée de son corps ! Qu'est qui se passe ?!

"... Père? ... C'est bien vous... ? "

Anar essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur. Elle ne s'attendait pas a voir cette chose ici. Petit a petit, elle essayait de regarder la pièce en détail, pour essayer de voir d'ou pouvait provenir cette main. Anar vit un monstre. Littéralement. Une forme humanoïde, grande, trop squelettique. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir d'encore plus ou moins humain était un présumé oeil a la base de son cou. Son autre main était sur le point de la frapper, mais il semblait essayer de se calmer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il baissa sa main. Anar joignit ses mains et se mit a genoux. Elle avait bien vu que c'était son père. Elle ne savait pas spécialement expliquer le pourquoi, mais son œil lui disait que c'était bien lui. Anar savait que c'était l'oeil de son père qui avait réussi a lui dire que c'était sa fille devant lui. Elle avait les yeux fermé.

"Père, je pense que vous m'avez bien reconnu, c'est Anar."

La créature semblait rapprocher son œil proche de la jeune Sheikah. Il la fixait, sans rien dire. Il fallait s'y attendre, il ne pouvait sans doute rien dire du a l'absence de visage. Anar reprit :

"J'ai vu Midona, elle a été bannie avec mère dans le monde du crépuscule. Elles sont devenues ce qu'on appelle des Twillis"

Elle expliquait alors tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans le fameux livre. Expliquant qu'elles vivaient dans un monde très éloigné de le leurs, et que la plus jeune avait été quand même considéré comme une princesse. Puis elle expliquait tout ce qui c'était passé de son côté, pour qu'il puisse voir la vie de ses deux filles. Anar entrouvrit les yeux, elle vit que le monstre était très calme. La jeune femme pensait qu'il allait être plus agressif que ça.

_Pars Chérie._

Elle fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'il puisse lui parler. Le reste de l'esprit de son père mit sa main sur la tête d'Anar et lui caressait la tête. Il lui faisait souvent ça quand elle était petite.

D'ici quelques jours je vais me perdre totalement, je vais même plus savoir te reconnaître.

Elle commençait a pleurer. Heureusement, quelle avait eu l'idée de venir voir ce qui se passait ici. Cela faisait du mal de savoir que son père pourrai plus tout la reconnaître. Pendant quelle pleurait l'esprit de son père essayait d'essuyer ses larmes. Anar imaginait qu'il devait sourire a ce moment la. C'était étrange.

_Je suis très fier de toi Anar, et je suis heureux de savoir que tout le monde est en vie._

_Tu vas les rejoindre ?_

"Oui, je vais les rejoindre, Midona m'a dit comment les rejoindre. Et... Comment ça se fait que vous êtes comme ça père ?"

Le père d'Anar expliquait que c'est les Hyliens qui l'avait enfermer la. Il avait une trop grande magie pour devoir être enfermer dans le monde du crépuscule. Ils avaient peur qu'il puisse envahir le monde de "la lumière". Anar se levait tout en prenant une des deux grandes mains de se monstre. Elle profitait des derniers instants avec lui.

_Ferme bien la porte derrière toi. Je veux pas être libéré_

_N'importe qui sera a mes yeux un ennemi que je devrai attaqué_

Anar fit un signe positif de la tête. Puis, elle parti. Elle se retrouvait une nouvelle fois devant la porte qui l'avait séparé avec son père il y a peu. Elle prit une grande respiration. Cela faisait bizarre de devoir enfermer son père.

"PAPA JE T'AIME" Hurlait Anar

La jeune femme fermait la porte a clef, et allait la mettre dans un coin du temple. Il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un puisse la trouver. Il fallait que personne ne puisse libéré son père, il avait une grande puissance, donc il allait être un ennemi redoutable. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit libéré, c'était ses dernières volonté. Puis, elle allait remonté a la surface. Après être remonté, Anar ne pouvait pas s'empêché de pleurer. Alors... Qu'est quelle allait faire ? Rejoindre maintenant sa famille ou bien essayé de calmer son père ?


	9. Chapter 9

Sept longues années s'étaient écoulée. Anar avait réussi a plus ou moins toujours enfermer l'esprit tourmenté de son père. Malgré une ou deux fois ou il a bien presque pu s'échapper. Elle avait réussi a retombé sur un autre Sheikah, Sheik. Anar voyait très bien qu'il mentait qu'il n'était pas un membre a part entière de son peuple. Mais, elle faisait semblant de rien. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'au jour ou Ganondorf avait prit le pouvoir. La colère du père d'Anar avait grandit et son pouvoir devenait de plus en plus puissant, et sa fille devenait de plus en plus faible. Anar avait profité pour voir quelques fois sa mère et sa soeur, et elle avait commencé même a prendre les caractéristiques physiques des Twillis, par exemple une peau très pâle et les mains bleutée. Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'elle prenne aussi vite leurs caractéristique physique. Peu être que c'était mieux, histoire d'être intégré quand elle s'installerai définitivement la-bas. Anar allait dans le temple encore une fois, pour voir si rien n'avait bouger. Elle était entrain de voir si le sceau quelle avait mit n'avait pas été brisé.

"Putain de merde. C'est pas possible"

Il était brisé. Anar détestait juré, mais ces mots lui avait échappé. Mais qui ? Qui avait brisé ce sceau ? C'était une grande magie qu'elle avait mit au point, donc il fallait être bon pour avoir pu la brisé. Qui avait pu s'introduire ici ?

"- Koume, tu as vu ? Hihihi elle est la

\- Oui, hihi comme tu avais deviné Kotake"

Anar sursautait d'un coup, elle reconnaissait ces voix et ces prénoms. C'était les deux vieilles sorcières avec Ganondorf ! Mais... Elles étaient encore en vie?! Elles sont pas morte de vieillesse ?! Les deux sorcières apparurent d'un coup devant Anar. Puis elles commencèrent a tourner autours de la jeune femme

"- Vous... Pourquoi vous faites ça?! Anar était énervé

\- On obéit aux ordres de notre roi ! Lança Koume

\- On devait surveiller les traitres !"

Anar était considéré comme une traitre parce qu'elle avait refusé de rejoindre Ganondorf tout compte fait. Elle avait plutôt intérêt a ce que son père ne se déchaîne pas sur de pauvre civils.

"PARTEZ"

Quand Anar voulu mettre un coup de pied sur une des deux sorcières, elle eu sa jambe glacée. Elle perdit l'équilibre puis tombait au sol. Les deux sorcières Gerudo commencèrent a rire.

"- Alors c'est ça la descendance du grand roi sheikah ? Fit d'un ton méprisant Kotake

\- Une fille fragile ?

\- Il est incompétent pour avoir élevé une erreur pareille.

\- FERMEZ LA ! PARLEZ PAS DE LUI COMME ÇA "

Anar avait excessivement mal a la tête, elle fermait les yeux quelques secondes, puis lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était dans une chambre qui lui était familière . A son chevet il y avait Malon. Elle était tombé dans le coma ?

"- Ou je suis ? Qu'est qui s'est passé ? Demandait Anar

\- C'est plus a moi de te demander ça ! S'exclama Malon. Sheik et Impa t'on retrouvé a moitié gelé dans le temple de l'ombre. Et un esprit malveillant a été libéré ! C'est toi qui a fait ça?! Et pourquoi t'as changer physiquement comme ça?! Et qu'est qui s'est passé durant tout ce temps?!

\- Mais non ! Affirma Anar"

Alors la jeune princesse expliquait tout ce qui s'était passé avec Edward, Midona et le père d'Anar. Malon était pas au courent de tout ce qui s'était passé, et donc elle écoutait ce que sa soeur adoptive avait a dire. Alors... Cet esprit malfaisant était le père d'Anar? La jeune Sheikah s'était tue au sujet des bannis, il fallait peu être mieux de pas expliquer. Malon avait eu l'explication de la part de Sheik et Impa, et attentait alors avec impatience l'explication d'Anar.

"- Ou est Sheik ? Et impa. Questionna Anar. Et ça fait combien de temps que je suis dans le coma?

\- Il est parti voir le héros a Cocorico. Il lui a apprit le chant qu'on utilisait pour aller au temple et la il a entendu qu'il avait...

\- Mon père va le tuer !"

Anar essayait de se lever. Bien sûr, elle y arrivait pas. Malon la forçait a se recoucher. La jeune Sheikah avait pas assez de force pour pouvoir marcher et encore moins pour se battre contre un esprit pareil.

"- il a déjà été battu. Affirma Malon

\- Mais...

\- Je sais que t'aurai voulu être a l'origine de l'apaisement de ton père. Mais Link s'en est chargé. Et Impa s'occupe de ses occupations de maire de Cocorico. "

Anar relâchait tous ses efforts... Alors comme ça... Tout était fini ? Enfin peu être pas tout, peu être que Ganondorf devait encore être tué. Mais... Cela n'était plus de son ressort. Elle commençait a réfléchir a partir maintenant dans le monde des ombres. Mais... Comment expliquer ça a Malon ?

"- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse?

\- Oui... J'ai retrouvé des survivants de mon peuple... Affirma Anar. Mais je vais devoir partir loin si je veux les rejoindre et...

\- Rejoins les. Je pense que c'est mieux que tu sois au seins de ton peuple plutôt qu'ici. Fit Malon avec un petit sourire.

\- Mais toi...? Tu vas faire quoi?

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais aller chez les Gerudo, a ce qui paraît ma mère en était une je veux en savoir plus sur elle. Et peu être y vivre ! "

Malon ne voulait plus vivre a la ferme, même si elle s'y était attaché. A la longue, elle ne voulait plus être fatiguée a faire de long travaux physique. Anar fit un petit sourire. Alors, elles étaient toute les deux a la recherche de leurs racines. Anar pouvait comprendre que Malon recherche sa mère ; une presence féminine lui manquait un peu. Et cela faisait parti de son histoire, elle voulait comblé un manque qu'elle avait.


	10. épilogue

Anar avait prit son cheval avec Malon. La jeune Sheikah avait promit a Talon qu'elle allait protéger Malon pendant le voyage. Bien sûr qu'il avait eu des adieux déchirant, Talon voyait partir ses deux petites filles, ça faisait bizarre. Le fermier avait avoué qu'il avait considéré et considère encore Anar comme sa propre fille. Cela faisait bizarre a Anar t'entendre ça. Elle avait remercier du fond du coeur Talon l'avait élevé comme son propre enfant, et elle se souvenait aussi qu'avant que la père d'Anar devienne fou a cause de la magie, le père d'Anar avait dit qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit tombé sur un homme aussi gentil et bienveillant. Anar était assez d'accord avec son père. La jeune Sheikah avait bien accompagnée sa soeur adoptive jusqu'a la porte d'entrée de chez les Gerudo. Malon quitta le dos de son cheval, elle fixait la Sheikah.

"- Dit Anar. Fit Malon. Papa m'a dit que une des première fois que vous vous êtes vu tu lui avais demandé pourquoi les adultes mentait...

\- Je m'en souviens. Anar fit un léger sourire nostalgique.

\- Tu as eu ta réponse alors ?"

C'était drôle, la boucle était bouclé, quand elle avait quitter les siens elle se posait la question et maintenant elle savait la réponse. Elle fit un léger sourire en fixant Malon. Cette dernière voulait savoir sa vision des choses et surtout si elle avait eu sa réponse.

"- Je pense que les adultes mentent pour juste adoucir la vérité quand elle est trop dure. Pour essayé d'aller de l'avant. Enfin surtout quand ils en disent aux enfants. Ils ont juste peur que leurs enfants puissent avoir peur des histoires d'adultes. Supposa Anar.

\- Et... Pourquoi tu avais dit ça ? Demanda Malon

\- Ma mère m'avait dit qu'on allait se retrouver."

Malon pensait que la mère d'Anar était morte. La plus vieille avait délibérément décidé de ne pas en parler, pour éviter que la vérité se sache. En voyant la mine désolée de la jeune rousse Anar la rassurait :

"Je vais la rejoindre tôt ou tard, ne t'en fais pas"

Pour le coup, Malon pensait que la jeune Sheikah faisait référence au paradis. Qu'elles allaient toutes les deux être au paradis et qu'elles allaient vivre heureux près des leurs. En fait, Anar utilisait le même procédé qu'elle détestait plus jeune. C'était assez ironique. Anar descendit enfin de son cheval et prit Malon dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime petite soeur"

La jeune femme aux cheveux blanc rompit le câlin au bout de quelques secondes, puis s'en allait a dos de cheval, laissant Malon seule. La jeune rousse pleurait, c'était la première fois qu'Anar l'appelait petite soeur. ELle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Anar. Son peuple devait se reconstruire et il ne pouvait pas le faire sans elle, celle qui avait hérité du trône. La jeune Sheikah avait eu envie de partir définitivement dans le royaume des ombres grâce au miroir donnée par Midona a un endroit précis : la ou s'était marier ses parents. C'était un endroit dans le temple de l'ombre. Elle rentra dans le royaume des ombres, a jamais. Malgré son envie de rester dans ce royaume au près des siens, on dit qu'elle reviens de temps en temps pour veiller sur le ranche lon lon pour éviter que quelqu'un de malveillant prenne les directives de cet endroit qui l'avait vu grandir.


End file.
